


Prayers

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Catholic Rosary, Gen, Guilt, Pre-Relationship, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou agonizes over abandoning Maurice and goes to church.He finds Stanley there for their own reasons
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Prayers

The flame sputtered to life, an acrid smell hitting his nose briefly before being blown away. Lefou stared at the flame at the end of the long match, watching the way it danced and swirled around based on how the match was moved. He caught himself before the flame could travel further down and burn his fingers and he lit one of the votive candles in front of the small picture of Jesus. 

Lefou chewed on his bottom lip, worrying the flesh until he tasted blood on his tongue. He knew that he shouldn’t be here. He needed to be on his horse and he needed to be going back and rescuing Maurice from the cold and the wolves. He didn’t need to be standing in a small church offering useless prayers for someone he knew was probably dead.

He made a faint noise, rubbing his temples with both hands. When had everything gone so wrong? None of this was supposed to happen. Maurice should have just told Gaston he would let him marry Belle. Why didn’t he just say that? He could have easily taken it back later. All he had to do was make Gaston happy in the moment and…

Keeping Gaston happy always made everything so much easier. Lefou had learned that back during the war and the lesson still remained true. When Gaston wasn’t happy...people got hurt. Badly.

Lefou shuddered, hugging himself. He needed to stop thinking about this. He needed to get to the tavern and make sure Gaston was happy. All he had to do was keep Gaston happy and…

“Lefou?”

He opened his eyes, looking up in surprise. He found Stanley standing a few feet away, a rosary wrapped around his wrist. “Stanley?” he asked.

The younger man shrugged shyly, glancing over at the candles and then back at Lefou. “You’ve been distant,” he said.

“Have I?”

“Oui, everyone is starting to get worried.”

Lefou laughed, shaking his head. “It’s nothing. Just some bad dreams ruining my sleep. It happens sometimes,” he said, trying to put on a convincing smile for the other. It was at least partially true, whenever he closed his eyes he saw Maurice and the tree and the wolves and…

Stanley’s hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality. He blinked and looked up at the other, blushing at the worried look on his face. “Um…”

“Memories from the war?” Stanley asked.

“...oui...memories from the war,” he lied, nodding his head. He immediately felt horrible at the way Stanley looked so concerned for him. He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve to have anyone worry about him.

Lefou needed to change the subject. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Stanley blinked, blushing a little. “I was just...praying,” he murmured, gesturing vaguely at his rosary. He left out the part where he begged Mary and Saint Joan to help him better understand his feelings towards Lefou and desire to wear feminine clothes. If anyone could understand how he felt about wearing clothes people said he shouldn’t, it would be Saint Joan of Arc.

“Will you be at the tavern later?” Lefou asked.

“Of course,” Stanley said with a nod.

Lefou gave Stanley a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll see you there then. Maybe you could ask the Mother to look out for me too?”

“I would say a thousand decades for you,” Stanley breathed.

“Huh?”

“Hm?”

Lefou sighed but said nothing else, patting Stanley on the arm before taking his leave. He needed some time alone. He needed to try and focus on something other than Maurice’s limp body in the woods.

Stanley watched Lefou leave. He sighed, fingering the smooth beads of his rosary. His heart went out to Lefou and he found himself praying for him without thinking.


End file.
